El Gran Hermano Big Brother: FINAL FANTASY
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: La vida de 3 SEEDS en un reality show.
1. Chapter 1

EL FORO…

Fan de los Fanficitions: … QUE MAE¿TODO BIEN?

-------------------------

Fumao Tico: Di si mae, pura vida loco. Mae, viste el fic nuevo de esa vieja… Rinoa…

------------------------

Fumao Tico: Di mae, lo hice y me puse pensar que lo mas probable es que la vieja tenga alguna enfermedad… digo a ella le cuadra las varas romanticotas y creo que ese mal intento de comedia que mas bien parecia una sopa de mariscos mal echa, BUENO LA VERDAD ES QUE ES UNA MIERDA…

------------------------

MEXICA OKARINA¿Pos de que estan hablando par de Fumaos? Les digo que el fic de esa chica esta excelente ¿no?, es que ella y los otros escuincles se ponen a decir tantas tonterias y pos pa mi que ella no queria a los gueyes o si no los hubiera puesto a hacer tantas cosas…

----------------------------

Fan de los Fanfictions: MEXICA… mae ¿que todo bien?... di si es un poco gracioso, pero demasiado estupido, digo, es que esta lleno de incoherencias…

--------------------------

MEXICA OKARINA: Pos que esperabas las comedias no son su fuerte y se me hace que esa excusa de que Selphie fue la que la subio fue solo para evitarnos…

----------------------------

Rinoa¿COMO HAS DICHO?… NO FUE NINGUNA EXCUSA… LA TONTERRIMA DE SELPHIE SUBIO MI FIC Y USTEDES LO LEYERON ANTES DE QUE PUDIERA SACARLO.

----------------------------

MEXICA OKARINA: Ay mujer… por que permites que tus amigos y amigas se acerquen s tus fics, jaja, pinche esquincle…

----------------------------

Rinoa¿A quien le dices ESQUINCLE …? GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

----------------------------

MEXICA OKARINA: GRRRR a ti tambien amiga… que sexy… GRRRR

----------------------------------

Fumao Tico: mae, ya parele… no la cabree mas, vea que esta guila (tiquismo pa niña) es la novia del comandante…

-------------------------------------

Rinoa: JAJAJA, muy bien Fumao de MIERDA, NO NECESITO QUE UN MARIHUANO DE PORQUERIA ME DEFIENDA DE UN CERDO ASQUEROSO, PUTA MADRE LA QUE LOS PARIO, CUANDO SE MUERAN VOY A BAILAR EN SU TUMBA Y ME COMERE SUS CRANEOS Y CON SUS HUESOS VOY A HACER UN MALDITO RITUAL SATANICO Y ME VOY A TRAGAR SUS BILIS Y NO PODRAN HACER NADA POR QUE LES VOY A ROMPER EL HOCICO CON UNA PALANCA Y VAN SABER LO QUE DOLOR Y…- muchas maldiciones e insultos después…- Y ME VOY A CAGAR EN SUS CENAS DE PERDEDORES…- empieza a respirar lentamente… QUE BOQUITA…

-------------------------------------

Fan de los Fanfictions: … Rinoa, tranquila… creo que es mejor que se tome unas vacaciones y olvide este asunto ok…

------------------------------------

Rinoa: ok… UFFF, nesecitaba hacerlo, AY PERDONAME FUMAO, NO ERA MI INTENCION LASTIMARTE Y PERDONA POR INSULTARTE MEXICA… PERDON… bueno, XIAO… XD

------------------------------------------

MEXICA OKARINA: oO

----------------------------

Fumao Tico: OOU

Rinoa a habandonado el foro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras un timepo después de haber dejado bien claras sus sagradas opiniones sobre sus compañeros escritores (las cuales no eran para nada vulgares), se puso de pie y apago su computadora y camino hasta la oficina de su novio…

- quiero unas vacaciones…

- ¿como?- dijo Squall mientras cellaba unos papeles.

- Quiero irme de vacaciones y espero que TU las pages…

-Pero… ¿adonde?

- No se adonde sea, pero quiero salir de este maldito infierno…- dijo Rinoa con impaciencia.

- Pero yo…

- Mira… mas te vale que me consigas un buen lugar para pasar las vacaciones o te &(&/)(/)(/&&/$&)(/()&"·$?"·$&!¿?$·¿/(¿?$·¿/)¿!·$/(¿&·¿$¿&!"¿·$)·"&)·$¿&)$·¿$·)")&... ¿entendiste?

- … (glup) si amorcito…

Squall se seco el sudor de su frente y se puso a ojear unas revistas y panfletos de hermosas playas tropicales y campos verdes muy hermosos. Pero para desgracia de Squall…

- TODO ESTA DEMASIADO CARO…- grito Squall asustado por los increíbles precios y por los super altos precios de las "promociones".

Miro por cada revista y miro a todos lados en busca de una respuesta, Rinoa era un monstruo cuando se enfadaba y deben saber que ahora mas que nunca seria una verdadera BRUJA. Le arruinaron su reputación de romántica empedernida y le mataron la imaginación, ahora solo podia pensar en las tonterias que todos escribieron (lean "un fanfic por todos" para entender que la hizo enojar tanto). Justo cuando creia que todo estaba perdido…

- ESO ES…- Squall agarro una revista con un enorme anuncio…

- BIG BROTHER / GRAN HERMANO: FINAL FANTASY

Les aseguro que esto va a atraer consecuencias en la vida de todos… BWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

---------------------------------------------------------

Nota: bueno es solo el comienzo, lean "Un Fanfic por todos" para que entiendan que paso para que Rinoa se enojara de tal forma. Les aseguro que esto se pondra bueno, risas (espero) garantizadas.


	2. Bienvenidos a la casa

2- Bienvenidos a "la casa".

Squall había enviado la boleta de suscripción al canal 99 de cable "chorizo". Con esta acción esperaba librarse de la cólera cruel y fría de su novia, cosa que logro solo por unos momentos. Ya que lo que el no leyó en el anuncio fue…

- Hay Squalli-ali¿de veras nos conseguiste una casita de campo?- dijo Rinoa con unas lagrimas de felicidad por toda su cara.

- … si…- dijo Squall mientras tragaba enormes litros de saliva.

- AYYYY MI AMOR, COMO TE QUIERO- dijo mientras saltaba a los brazos de Squall y este hacia el mayor esfuerzo por sostenerla, puro Shaggi y Scoby doo.

- Hey Squall amigo¿como te va?- dijo Zell que se acercaba por el pasillo comiendo chicle con una mirada parecida a la de una vaca comiendo pasto- ¿podemos hablar un minuto?

- NOOOOOOOOOO, EL ES MIO…- le grito Rinoa retorciéndose como una serpiente y misteriosamente con un tono de voz completamente diferente al de ella, como el de un trol o algo así.

- … cla…claro- dijo Zell con una cara que parecia que se habia echo pipi.

- … (Zell, hábleme luego, no creo que molestar a alguien que esta emocionalmente perturbada sea buena idea y… PIDE AYUDA, TENGO MIEDO)

- … (si… tranquilo, volveré)- dijo Zell mientras se alejaba de Rinoa completamente indefenso.

- Señor Dinch…- una voz de los de la facultad sorprendio a Zell.

- …se…señor

- Mascar chicle esta en contra de las reglas y me temo que tendré que castigarle... es toda una lastima, teníamos planeado regresarle su turbo tabla hoy mismo, pero con esta demostración de irresponsabilidad no se la daremos hasta después de navidad y como castigo tendrá que despegar todos los chicle de la cafetería… ¿comprendido?

- … si señor…- dijo Zell resignándose a aceptar su castigo.

Squall tardo varias horas con Rinoa en su brazo derecho (y creo que tenia buenos motivos para no quitársela de encima… uno de ellos era el miedo a perder su brazo) caminando de aquí para allá arrastrando toda su humanidad, pensando de que manera iba a decirle a ese demonio con faldas al cual llama Rinoa, que todo lo harían seria visto por millones de sujetos a nivel mundial y que tendrían que compartir la casa con 6 personas mas…

- … (ya me lo imagino…)- la imagen de Rinoa rasguñándole la cara hasta la muerte, le llego a la cabeza y eso le hizo erizar la piel- …

Pasado las horas Squall logro soltarse de Rinoa y se encerró en su cuarto, miro por la ventana y espero a que un milagro le cayera del cielo. Algo que le demostrara que todo saldria bien, justo en ese instante alguien toco a la puerta y al abrirla…

- SQUALL, AMIGO MIO…- se trataba de Irvine el cual sostenía a Selphie por la cintura- QUE TE PARECE SI PIENSAS EN ENRROLAR A LA MUCHACHA MAS HERMOSA DEL JARDIN DE BALAMB Y TRABIA PARA QUE EL MUNDO LA ADMIRE… JAJA.

- ASI ES … HASLO POR MI- grito Selphie entusiasmada…

- … bueno…

- DE NINGUNA MANERA…- grito una voz exaltándose.

Los 3 miraron el pasillo que se llenaba de humo artificial y un montón de rayos láser cegaba a todos haciendo que más de un estudiante chocara o tuviera serias heridas. Justo en ese instante un par de gigantescos perros calientes de neon encendió una plataforma que tenía lucecitas de navidad por todos lados mientras Zell entraba en escena con su guitarra eléctrica haciendo el solo de la bomba atómica de Jimi Hendrix seguido del solo "Preludio Obsesivo" de Walter Giardino y por ultimo el siempre popular solo de "Samba pa ti" de Carlos Santana.

- YA E LLEGADO Y TE ORDENO QUE ME LLEVES A MI…- dijo Zell poniendo cara de idiota.

- … Zell… ¿quien demonios te dio permiso de tener esta plataforma en el pasillo?- dijo el hombre de la facultad el cual reaparecio detrás de el

- … bu..e...no… yo… ¿ME ESTAS SIGUIENDO?

- … tendré que decomisar su guitarra- le dijo uno de la facultad del Jardin arrebatándole la guitarra eléctrica a Zell con tal rudeza que le hizo caerse.

- HIJO DE PU…

- Bueno… ustedes quieren que escoja entre ustedes 3…

- No, yo no quiero ir, solo quiero que escojas a Selphie…

- SIIIIII, POR FAVOR…

- CLARO QUE NO, ESCOGERA A SU MEJOR AMIGO ZELL- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- … (bueno, es verdad que Zell es mi mejor amigo, pero Selphie es casi mi hermanita menor… DIOS NECESITO UN TRAGO)

Squall miraba a los 2 concursantes por el puesto de la casa y decidió que… no podia hacerlo solo. Así que se apuro y corrió (sigilosamente) hasta la clase para consultar a Quistis sobre que demonios haría ahora…

- jiji… besas muy bien…

- … jejeje tu también…

- QUISTIS NECESITO TU AYUDA- grito Squall al entrar al salón de clases tras haber tenido que correr a todo marcha para evitar que Rinoa lo viera subiendo el ascensor, el salon de clases estaba a oscuras y lo unico que podia ver eran un parde enorme parchotes rojos, al encenderlo encontro…-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MIS OJOS SE QUEMAN… O DIOS MIO SE QUEMAN…

- CALLATE NIÑO PÙBERTOSO- le grito Seifer mientras se limpiaba el lapiz labial de Quistis de los labios.

- SQUALL ES QUE ACASO NO SABES TOCAR LA PUERTA…

- … Nop, estas puertas no pueden tocarse antes de entrar… son mecanicas, DUH… bueno, como sea… tengo un dilema y necesito tu ayuda.

Fue así como Squall explico a Quistis su problema, la cual escucho cada detalle e intento hallar una solución, cosa que no duro ni un segundo…

- Zell- dijeron Quistis y Seifer en coro.

- ¿Por que Zell?

- ¿Realmente querrías que una niña hiperactiva que no se calmaría ni aunque le dieran 10 000 000 de tabletas de ritalin y que por si fuera poco sabe como utilizar armas de fuego, entrara a una casa llena de extraños?

- … Zell

Fue así como Squall escogió a Zell y espero una semana hasta el gran día que se irían. Pasada la semana llego el gran día y una hermosa limosina les esperaba fuera del Jardín. Rinoa miro asombrada el vehiculo y salto a los brazos de Squall, el cual simplemente sonrió y le dio un besito en la mejilla. Rinoa entro a la limosina y Squall le cerro la puerta como todo un caballero, después se acerco a la cajuela, la abrió y…

- Zell, deja ya de moverte… ella va a sospechar…

- ¡De todas formas va a averiguarlo!- replico Zell el cual estaba amarrado e inmóvil en la cajuela.

- Si, pero prefiero que mi dolor llegue tarde…- dijo Squall poniéndole una cinta en la boca.

Tras haber silenciado a Zell, Squall se dirigió al lado de su novia y se quedo quieto, como un método de auto preservación. Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa en las afueras de la ciudad, Squall se bajo primero y se aseguro de que no hubiera cámaras y después lo hizo Rinoa. Entraron a la casa y no noto nada raro. Esperaron un tiempo y...

- HOLA, BIENVENIDOS A "LA CASA DE LA FANTASIA"- grito un pequeño hombre rubio.

- … (estoy muerto)- pensó Squall mientras no paraba de sudar.

- Squall…- le dijo Rinoa con un tono de voz un tanto impaciente.

- Yo soy Jon y seré quien les diga los retos que tendran que cumplir para ganar el premio de 1000 000 de Zennis.

- SQUALL…

- … (ESTOY MUERTO)

- Pero antes… ¿Dónde esta el tercer invitado?

- Squall socio, te olvidaste de mi…- dijo Zell que entro en la casa a saltitos con los brasos y piernas aun amarrados.

- SQUALL LEONHEART…-grito Rinoa.

- … como sea… (Zell… quiero que le digas mi padre que fui valiente…)

- Así lo are, amigo mió…

Bueno mientras tanto en Balamb…

- sigo pensando que debió llevarme a mi…- dijo Selphie un tanto enfadada.

- yo tambien…- le aseguro Irvine.

- Ya cállense, el programa esta apunto de empezar…- demando Seifer mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de Quistis.

El televisor mostró unas imágenes de una casa seguido de una introducción dell presentador.

- Hola y bienvenidos a "La casa de la Fantasía", el programa donde varios personajes de distintos mundos conviven en un mismo techo…

- Su nombre es Cloud Strife y este solitario guerrero es un maestro de la batalla y un súper estilista que desafía a la gravedad con su peinado- dijo el presentador mientras ponían a Cloud en la escena- ¿Que puedo decir?... soy sexy.

- Ella es Tifa Lockheart, una hermosa chica que fue diseñada por japoneses pervertidos- la cámara focaliza a Tifa poniéndose roja- ¡¿Qué?!

- Ella es Aeris Gainsborough (que apellido tan feo, mejor le hubieran puesto mis padres no me quieren) una mujer zombi que ha vuelto de la muerte para comerse el cerebro de sus enemigos- la cámara vuelve a focalizar a Aeris- ¡No soy un zombi!

- El es Squall Leonheart, un chico antisocial que le teme a luz del sol- la camara focaliza al rostro de Squall (el cual estaba lleno de rasguños y moretones)- … como sea…

- Ella es Rinoa Heartilly, una bruja con verruga y escoba- la cámara observa a Rinoa- NO VUELVAS A INSULTARME ASI, SIMPLE MORTAL…

- El es Zell Dinch, un chico tan inteligente como una piedra- la camara focaliza a Zell- ¿esa cámara se come?

- El es Zidane Trival, un muchacho que no comio sus verduras de niño y por eso termino enano y cabezón- la cámara observa a Zidane- no soy tan pequeño, si sabes a lo que me refiero… jeje.

- El es Vivi Ornet… ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?- la cámara apunta a Vivi- … ¿Qué?

- Por ultimo… ella es una princesita con una enorme cantidad de calcio en sus huesos, pues sus hombros son capaces de sostener su enorme cabeza… Garnet Til Alexandros… Numero Romano que no entiendo (debi asistir a clases)- la camara observa a Garnet- UF, QUE ASCO, ALEJA ESA SUCIA COSA DE PLEBEYOS DE MI ROSTRO...

Fue asi como se inicio este concurso…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota: El motivo por el que Squall es menos serio en este fic, es por que e decido poner su personalidad pos final fantasy 8. Selphie llama hermano a Squall, ya que para mi el y ella se llevan muy bien para ser 2 personas tan diferentes. Y por ultimo la broma del numero Romano es que el nombre completo de Garnet es Garnet Til Alexandros XVII. Y tambien e decidido hacer de Zell un maestro musical.


	3. Dia 1

3- Dia 1

1- Squall

2- Rinoa.

3- Zell.

4- Cloud.

5- Aeris.

6- Tifa.

7- Yitan.

8- Garnet.

9- Vivi.

Los números solo serán utilizados cuando los personajes estén en el confesionario. Por el resto de la historia seré yo quien narre.

--------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

La puerta del confesionario se abrió y de inmediato el primero en entrar fue Squall:

**1-** Bueno, era un día cualquiera para mi, digo hice lo usual… no salir de mi cuarto y tratar de invocar a Grifus para que se coma a todos y me traiga sus corazones para invocar a algún demonio… como sea, el punto es que era un bonito día y quería disfrutarlo pero...

Cambio de escenario (flash back).

Squall estaba golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared pensando "¿POR QUE DEMONIOS ACEPTE ESTO?", pensaba y se golpeaba con tanta fuerza que sus golpes se escuchaban en otros cuartos…

- Dios¿ese tipo nunca hace silencio?- dijo Cloud mientras se ponía en pie con sus ojos completamente rojos y un maloliente aliento a alcohol.

- Creo que no…- respondió Tifa con igual apariencia.

- … CREO QUE- ZAS un tiro de rifle entra por la ventaa y golpea a Aeris en la cabeza… ella cae muerta.

De regreso al jardin…

- Hey que buen tiro… ¿como dijiste que te llamabas?- le pregunto Irvine a un extraño que había entrado en su habitación y se puso a ver la tele.

- Sefirot… pero llámame Sancho Eduardo Francisco Iglesias Rodrigo Oscar Tenorio…

De vuelta al programa…

- AERIS- grito Cloud en dolor y agarro el cuerpo de su amiga.

- Cloud… DEJA YA DE TOCARLA GRANDISIMO PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA, es un zombi recuerdas… volverá a vivir… YA DEJALA EN PAZ.

- … aguafiestas

En otra habitación…

- Garnet… por favor… déjame dormir en mi cama las últimas 2 horas de la noche…

- Ay no, las princesas necesitamos 3 cómodos colchones para dormir en paz… además deberías estar feliz que no duermes con Vivi…- apunta a una jaula para perros que estaba en una esquina.

- … necesito mas periódico…- dijo Vivi tímidamente mientras mostraba un periódico mojado y maloliente.

- Sabes… sigo sin saber cual es su genero…- culmino la conversación apuntando con la mirada a Vivi.

Tras haber pasado algún tiempo de inconciliable sueño, la campana del desayuno se escucho y todos fueron al comedor. Zell corrió como un loco chocando con todos los miembros de la casa y sin darles mera importancia se sentó a comer todo lo que pudo.

- … gracias por los alimentos y… HIJO DE LA QUE TE PARIO, ESOS SON MIS PANQUEQUES- le grito Tifa a Zell que se los metió en el hocico sin darle mayor importancia a las quejas de la chica.

- Y bueno… ¿quienes son ustedes?- inicio la conversación Yitan.

- Yo me llamo Cloud Strife… súper estrella… supongo que has visto mi mega producción cinematográfica…

- (SI VUELVES A DECIR ESO EN VOZ ALTA TE VOY A DESTROSAR EL CULO A PATADAS) si… U-U – dijo Squall con lágrimas en su cara.

- … yo me llamo Rinoa Hertilly… Y PRONTO SERE SU EMPERATRIZ DE LA MALDAD, ARRODILLENSE Y LES PROMETO UNA MUERTE LENTA… (Squall le pega una bofetada)… uf, gracias cariño me siento mejor… perdonen, es que soy una bruja y a veces tengo problemas para canalizar mi ira.

- …- el cuerpo de Aeris se mueve un poco.

- O DIOS MIO, ESA COSA SE ACABA DE MOVER…- grito Zell escupiendo pedazos de salchichas y huevos en la cara de todos los allí presentes.

- … si esa es Aeris… no se porque pero ella siempre esta muriéndose de algo… (eso te pasa por usar el hechizo de revivir en ella)- dijo Tifa a Cloud en sus pensamientos.

- … (si ya lo se… pero no podía dejarla allí muerta para siempre)

- Yo soy Yitan y fui quien…

- JOJOJOJO, ese chico tiene cola ¡mira que lindo es!- gritaron Tifa y Rinoa casi al mismo tiempo.

- ALEJENSEN BESTIAS SALVAJES… EL ES MI HOMBRE- grito Garnet con fuego en sus ojos- YO SOY GARNET TIL… Til… o mierda, e olvidado mi nombre… COMO ODIO QUE ESA GORDA DE MI MADRE ME PUSIERA UN NOMBRE TAN LARGO.

- Hola… yo soy Vivi…

- SOLO QUEREMOS SABER SI ES UNA COLA REAL…

- SI LO ES… AHORA LARGO PLEBEYAS PROMISCUAS.

- … erg, Vivi Ornet…

- Rinoa… cálmate no es para tanto… ADEMAS NO CREO QUE ME PONDRIAS LOS CUERNOS CON UN MONO.

- ¿A QUIEN LE DICES MONO?

- … o váyanse al diablo…- dijo Vivi que resintió de ser ignorado.

- Bien YA CALLENSE… soy Jon y e venido para darles el primer reto… tal y como se deben dar cuenta la fidelidad a sido el tema por el que luchan tan constantemente el día de hoy, así que por hoy deberán cuidar un bebe robotico, PERO HAY DE QUE ROMPAN AUNQUE SEA UNO, SON CAROS Y PERDERAN EL CONCURSO.

Los pequeños robots se dirigieron al centro de la mesa y se sentaron a esperar a que se hicieran las parejas.

- Muy bien, la primera pareja… Squall y Rinoa… jo, "pero que original"… - el pequeño bebe robotico se acerco a sus padres temporales.

- Garnet y Yitan…¿a ustedes no les gusta experimentar verdad?, Tifa y Cloud, "UY DIOS PERO QUE SORPRESON"… disculpen el sarcasmo, Aeris y… cielos, esto si es sorpresivo… PARECE QUE NUESTRO FENOMENO DE CIRCO ES TODO UN ROMPE CORAZONES… Aeris y Vivi…

- … Aeris… ¿que tienes en la cabeza?-le dijo Cloud guiñandole el ojo.

- Es que es tan tierno… mírenlo es demasiado lindo parece un peluche.

- Gracias… creo

- Muy bien eso quiere decir que solo Zell no tiene pareja, "pero que sorpresa"…

- … (se traga el bazo de jugo de naranja) ¿QUE QUIERE DECIR CON ESO?

- Me refiero a que serás padre soltero por ser… "raro"

- … a bueno no es para tanto y… ESPERE TAN SOLO UN MINUTO, YO NO SOY RARO…

- Si claro… lo que tu digas…- el bebe mecánico se dirigió hacia Zell.

--------------------------

**3-** No se por que la gente sigue diciendo eso de mi… saben, duele y duele mucho que la gente te vea raro solo por no tener novia o algo así, digo no es mi culpa que ninguna chica del jardín me llame la atención, yo busco a una mujer fuerte y con dignidad, no a una cualquiera que anda con minifalda y… esperen un momento… -el bebe mecanico le pide comida por medio de un sonido muy molesto, como el de una alarma de autos, Zell lo agarra por la cintura y-… CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE QUE ME DESESPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERAS…

------------------------------

Una vez de regreso con todos, Squall y Rinoa se llevaron a su bebe al cuarto de ellos donde decidieron enseñarles lo mas importante de este mundo…

- ves mijo, esto es un mapamundi, si es muy bonito… ahora ¿Dónde digimos que tenia que caer la primera bomba nuclear?... Galbadia… si, eso es… solo por eso te doy el resto del trajecito- Rinoa termina de disfrazar al bebe de Hittler poniéndole un bigote postizo.

- Rinoa… no creo que eso sea buena idea…

- O, papi acaba de hablar, pero un irresponsable que es incapaz de hacer una pequeña cosita por su novia no tiene ni voz ni voto…- observa a Squall directo a los- tienes suerte que no te haga del "otro equipo" con mis poderes de bruja para que puedas hacer pareja con Zell.

- Pero cariñito…

- YA LOS OI… DEJEN DE DECIR ESO…- demando Zell desde el confesionario.

En el otro cuarto...

Zell era incapaz de hacer callar a ese bebe que solo lloraba y lloraba, tenia el pañal lleno de caca y toda su habitación se empezaba a convertir en vertedero lleno de vomito. Zell agitaba el pequeño robot de un lado a otro sin parar de gritarle…

- CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE QUE ME DESESPEEEEEEEEEEERAS…- y siguió con eso por un buen tiempo.

Zell miro al robot y decidió salir de su cuarto en busca de algo que lo callara, chile jalapeño, salsa tabasco, mostaza picante, café… nada lo hacia callar, de echo esto lo ponia peor que antes.

- Maldición… ¡soy el único padre soltero del grupo y no voy a perder este maldito concurso!

- Jeje, hey amigo…- Yitan apareció en medio de la cocina con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Que quieres?

- Veo que tienes problemas con tu bebe…

- … si, es que el pequeño Floripondio Perez no se duerme…

- Que nombre tan feo…

- ESE ES EL NOMBRE DE MI ABUELO…

- … perdona… como iba diciendo, puedo solucionar tus problemas, pero deberas pagarme una pequeña cantidad…

- … esta bien… ¿cuanto?

- 1000 zennis…

- … no, no lo creo… no tengo tanto dinero…

- Bueno, te veré luego…

Zell se va del lugar y Cloud reaparece con el pequeño Tloud en sus brazos…

- y dime… ¿que solución tienes?

- Bueno… como Garnet esta enseñándole modales al nuestro…

En la habitación de Garnet.

El pequeño robot estaba vestido con un trajecito de marinerito. El pequeño suspira de la vergüenza.

- no… los de la realeza no respiran el mismo aire que los plebeyos feos y "cholos"… ASI QUE NO RESPIRES…

El pequeño se puso azul y callo inconciente.

De regreso con Yitan y Cloud.

- Veras, hay una forma de apagar al niño si presionas un botón detrás de la nuca de este. Si me das 1000 zennis te los cuido… si Tifa pregunta, solo dile que esta dormido…

- GENIAL, ya estaba harto con esa necedad de Tifa con… "Y ¿cuando tendremos el nuestro?" o "¿Crees que seremos buenos padres?"- le pasa los billetes y el bebe robot.

Yitan subió y entro en su cuarto, entro de puntillas para aprovechar que Garnet no respiraba y por ende no pondría atención a cosas que la harían respirar el mismo aire que los plebeyos. Entro y puso el niño en apagado bajo la cama.

- Bueno cariño adiós…

De vuelta a Zell, el pobre corría de lado a otro con esa maquina de vómitos sin parar de gritarle que se calle. Entro en una habitación oscura y empezo a pensar (QUE MILAGRO)…

- … (muy bien… ¿que hace dormir a un bebe?... A LAS CANCIONES DE CUNA)

- Duerme mi niño duérmete ya que o si no viene el coco y te comerá… duermeminiñoduermeteyaqueosinovieneelcocoytecomera… DUERME MI NIÑO… AL DIABLO, DUERMETE MALDITA SEA, DUERMETE… -se golpea a si mismo en la cara y el niño se rie…- … (bien ¿que otra cosa hace dormir a un bebe?… ya intente darle de comer comida (picante) y con eso no se durmió… ¿QUE HARE?)… (bien… debo pensar, mi madre solia contarme historias antes de dormir…)

- Hey amiguito… te contare las historias que mi madre solia contarme, comere papitas mientras te la cuento… muy bien… "a esta bestia oscura se le conoce por ser el monstruo que derramo la sangre de los niños en el año diez y veinte…"

-----------------0---------------

y de esa forma Lazarus se comió las viseras de su enemigo… fin"… ¿Que te pareció?

El bebe ni siquiera se movió. Zell dedujo que por fin se había quedado dormido, así que salio de la habitación oscura y se dirigió a su habitación, peor al llegar estas habían desaparecido.

- ¿Qué paso aquí?

- Un fenómeno de cabello púrpura vino y le aventó un asteroide a Aeris y destruyo la segunda planta de la casa- le explico Squall.

- Y A NUESTROS BEBES- dijo Rinoa en llanto…

- Eso… eso… ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE GANE ESTE RETO…

- ASI ES ZELL- Jon reaparece de la nada- GANASTE Y SOLO POR ESO PODRAS… espera un segundo… este bebe… Zell, este no es el bebe… ES UN MALDITO SACO DE PAPAS.

- … entonces… lo que me comí fue… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Una luz se ve en su estomago...

- parece que sigue vivo... TRAIGAN A UN MEDICO... SACAREMOS A ESE NIÑO AUN QUE TE PARTAMOS EN 2.

Fin… Por ahora…

------------------------------------------------

Nota: Créanme que este a sido asta ahora lo mas sin sentido que se me a ocurrido… Pero bueno, tratare de hacerlo mejor en el próximo capitulo. A y para los fans de Resident Evil, Silent Hill y Harry Potter (Hogwarts)… el próximo reto tiene que ver con estos lugares. Y perdonen por el humor negro del final. A Y PA LAS CHICAS... ¡FELIZ DIA DE LA MUJER!


	4. Dia 2

4- Día 2.

Ya era de mañana y todos los miembros de la casa fueron a un salón comunal que los ejecutivos de Zanarkand TV habían creado para reuniones de grupo (y para que los pobres diablos durmieran). Había una pizarra, unos pupitres y…

- Buenos días, alumnos.

- BUENOS DIAS, PORFESOR- gritaron todos como alumnos de primaria.

- Muy bien, debido a que a algún pendejo se le ocurrió aventarle un asteroide a la casa.

- SIP y lo peor es que Aeris sigue viva- dijo Cloud apuntando con la boca a la pelirroja.

- HEY

- O ya cállate, ni que fueras a estarlo por mucho tiempo- dijo Cloud cruelmente.

- …

- Bien, como iba diciendo… Tenemos que reconstruir la casa, para ello tienen que ir a 3 lugares "especiales" pero elegiremos sus destinos dependiendo del estatus psicológico de cada uno.

- Como sea- dijo Squall con frialdad, ya se había echo 4 exámenes de esos y todos decían…- "Este tipo es un enfermo cínico"… odio esos resultados.

- QUE BIEN, ME ENCANTA HACER TESTS- grito entusiasmada Garnet con lápiz en mano.

- ¡Y a mi!- respondió muy alegre Rinoa.

- Yo los odio… siempre dicen que debí ser hombre…- dijo Tifa enojada.

- Jeje, yo se que no- dijo Cloud tratando de aliviar a su novia.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

- Que te quiero mucho.

JA, ya veremos… YA VEREMOS.

- ¿pos ahora que hice?- Cloud intento buscar un lugar donde esconderse pues se estaba volviendo pequeñito.

- Muy bien… esto va para todos, menos Vivi, díganme y tómenselo en serio…

- Muy bien- dijeron todos.

- Nombren las partes de su sistema reproductor…

- HEY, YO TAMBIEN TENGO… ¿creo? - grito Vivi ofendido.

- AAAAYYYY, miren que lindo, intenta llamar la atención- dijo Aeris sin parar de observar al pequeño Vivi.

NO SOY UN JEGUETE… bueno aun que básicamente me hicieron en una fabrica… PERO NO SOY ALGO QUE PUEDAS COMPRAR EN UN MINI SUPER… pero, la reina Brane me compro para sus ejércitos…O DIOS MIO, VOY A DEMANDAR A SQUARE –ENIX.

- Muy bien¿ya han terminado?

- SI PROFESOR JON.

- A ver… Muy bien chicas, pusieron todas y cada una de las partes de su sistema reproductor, eso significa que no hay ninguna enfermedad psicológica sexual de por medio y podré tomar mi decisión sin preocuparme… a ver a los chicos.

- Jon recibió la hoja de Cloud.

- "jaja" Cloud, muy chistosito pero no, "El pedazo" no es una parte del sistema reproductor masculino.

- BWA AJAJAJAJAJAJA- todos se estallan de la risa en ese instante.

Agarra la hoja de Zell.

- a qui dice que se trata de un tipo importante y sus guardaespaldas¿Zell de que diablos hablas?

- Bueno… "El tipo" tiene un par de buenos guardaespaldas, gordos, grandes y peludos.

- BWA AJAJAJA- volvieron a reír todos.

- …

Agarra la hoja de Squall.

- muy bien… tu eres el mas maduro Squall, espero que hayas escrito algo bueno.

- Si, MI Squalli Pu es el mejor, mas maduro, más sexy y fuerte de todos.

- SQUALL, QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO DE "EL CAMINITO DE LA FELICIDAD"

- Bueno, a notado que el estomago produce pelo y que este crece muy cerca del ombligo y va bajando hasta llegar al…

- BWA AJAJAJAJAJA.

- SUFICIENTE, USTEDES 3 SE VAN AL PUEBLO MALDITO DE SILENT HILL.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- ¿Qué diablos le pasa? El sabe que hay monstruos infernales y criaturas que dan pavor en ese lugar.

- Sip, es su lugar favorito de vacaciones de verano- respondió Zell.

- Chicas, ustedes 3- Jon apunta a Rinoa, Aeris y Vivi- iran a la gran escuela de magia HOGWARTS…

- YO SE MAS DE MAGIA QUE ESE ÑOÑO DE POTTER- grito Vivi aun furioso por lo de antes.

JAJAJA, IRE A ESA ESCUELA Y ME COMERE A TODOS SUS ALUMNOS PARA ABSORVER SU MAGIA Y COMBERTIRME EN LA GRAN EMPERATRIZ RINOA, AMA Y SEÑORA DE LA MALDAD Y DUEÑA DEL MUNDO ENTERO- Squall vuelve a abofetearla.

- …-Aeris observa a ambos lados- Bien, yo iré con tal de evitar que…- pone sus manos sobre su cabeza- ¿muera? Uf nada

- Muy bien, eso quiere decir que Tifa, Garnet y Yitan iran a una ciudad infestada de zombis llamada… Raccon City.

- … ¿seguro que la pelirroja no puede ir?- dijo Yitan mientras tragaba saliva- es obvio que va a morirse en este capitulo, mírenla esta -prácticamente con una pata en la tumba.

- …

Bueno, el primer carro viajo con Squall, Cloud y Zell a la entrada del pueblo maldito de Silent Hill, el segundo a la ciudad de Racoon y el tercero a Hogwarts.

- Miren que lugar tan lindo, es precioso- Rinoa mientras tomaba un gran respiro de ese delicioso aire de montaña.

- Así es… pero¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- BUSCAR A HARRY POTTER Y MATARLO, LE DA MALA FAMA A LOS MAGOS- el pequeño Vivi saca su "Mazo de Zeus" y se dispone a correr por toda la montaña- UY, MIRENME SOY HARRY POTTER Y SOBREVIVI A UN ATAQUE DE UN PEDOFILO CARE SERPIENTE.

- ¿Por qué estará tan bravo?- pregunto Aeris mientras ponía su mano en el suave césped.

- No lo se, pero... creo que este lugar le hace maravillas a mi poder maligno de bruja, no me e cabreado en todo el día.

- Si y no creo que me- se agacha y pone sus brazos sobre su cabeza- ¿me maten?

- Hola chicas…

- AAAAA UN VIEJO VERDE- gritaron Rinoa y Aeris en coro.

- NO, soy Hagrid el guarda bosques del lugar.

- Uf, nosotras somos…

- CALLATE Y LLEVAME CON ESE CUARENTON CON CARA DE NIÑO- le exigió Vivi que salto directo a las barbas de Hagrid.

- ¿Te refieres a Harry?

- Si ese mismo… esta noche cumpliré lo que no pude cumplir hace...- se pone a contar- bueno… ¿por cual libro va esa tal Rowlin?

- Creo que el sétimo- respondió Aeris.

- HACE 17 AÑOS, intente matarte Potter, de no ser porque tus padre y ese tal Voldemort interfirieron en mi ataque, después engañe a Sirius Black para que pensara que Voldemort era el malo… pero hoy voy a acabar lo que empecé hace 17 años.

- …

- …

- …

- ¿Qué?... ¿nunca les dije que yo era el malo de la saga de Harry Potter y que de echo Voldemort era el mas buenechon de todos? ES VERDAD, EL AYUDABA A LAS ANCIANITAS A CRUZAR LA CALLE. Hasta mate al tal Radclief… pero me vengare con otras cosas del real… jejeje

Despues de escuchar tremenda estupidez, se dedicaron marchar hacia Hogwarts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el camino a Silent Hill:

- DEJAME CONDUCIR, MALDITA SEA.

- YA TIENES MOTO, NO NECESITAS USAR UN CARRO MALDITO HIJO DE P9T4.

Cloud y Squall luchaban por saber cual de los 2 conduciria el carro hacia el pueblo maldito. Cloud se apollaba en que sabia manejar motocicleta y Squall en que había usado un carro para atropellar a muchos soldados de galbadia (y peatones) con tal de matar a Edea.

- ME VISTE CONDUCIENDO Y PELEANDO A LA VEZ EN ADVENT CHILDREN, ES OBVIO QUE SOY SUPERIOR A TI EN TODO.

- ESA PELICULA FUE UNA MI3RD4, NO TENIA UNA HISTORIA CUERENTE, SOLO LLEGUE A ENTENDER QUE A TODOS LOS DE TU MUNDO LES SALIERON CHANCROS Y ESO FUE TODO.

- SOLO LO DICES PORQUE ERES UN POBRETON DE MI3RD4 INCAPAZ DE LOGRAR QUE TE ARREGLEN EL CONTRATO. YO SOY UNA SUPER ESTRELLA, AMADO POR TODOS EN EL MUNDO, TU NO ERES NADIE.

- SIGUE HABLANDO Y SABRAS LO QUE ES UN SUMMUN

- TU SUMMUN NO ES NADA COMPARADO CON MI LATIGO OMNI… LOS NERDS, DIGO, FANATICOS QUE LO DISCUTEN EN FOROS ASI LO CREEN… (al lector, mira, no dejes de jugar mi juego solo por esa pequeña frase, OK)

- YO SOY UN PERSONAJE MAS DESARROLLADO Y CON UNA PERSONALIDAD MAS COMPLETA, TU SOLO ERES UN M4RICON AL CUAL LE DIERON UNA CARITA LINDA Y PERSONALIDAD IRREGULAR.

- ASI, PUES MI ESPADA ES MAS GRANDE.

- JA, LA MIA BIBRA CUANDO LE JALO EL GATILLO.

- MI ATUENDO ES MEJOR.

- ES UN ATUENDO DE MASOQUISTA PURPURA, NI EN NOCHE DE BRUJAS O DIA DE MUERTOS SE USA ESA MI3RD4.

- CALLATE

- TU CALLATE.

De inmediato los 2 se pelean por el volante, sin darse cuenta de que…

- bueno, ya llegamos.

- ¡¿Cómo?!- gritaron Squall y Cloud al mismo tiempo.

El carro parece que dejo de funcionar y esa niebla ya cubrió todo el lugar, significa que ya llegamos.

- ¿zell?... condujiste tú- dijo Cloud.

- Se dice "conduciste"

- Y SUPONGO QUE UN CONDENADO LATINO SABE MAS DE ESPAÑOL.

- Bueno… jeje no me dicen latín lover por nada… : D

- …

- …

- ¿Que?

- Squall¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso?- pregunto Zell estupefacto.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ESO de "dos puntos y d mayúscula"

- … NO- LO- SE O-oU

- Lo hiciste de nuevo.

- O por Dios… O-O ¡mi cara esta echa emoticon de un capitulo de un fanfic!

- Pos ves, ya se te hiso propaganda.

- EL PUEBLO JUEGA CON MI MENTE TT

- Mmm, creo que mejor te dejo.

NO, NO ME DEJEN O-O

Y entraron en el pueblo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en Racoon city:

- ¿que demonios es eso?- pregunto Yitan.

- Es una linia que denota que han pasado muchas horas o que se trasladon de lugar, muchos artistas famosos la usan- respondio Tifa.

- Pos o sea, no tenemos que irr a ese lugarr- dijo la más pipi de las pipis, Garnet… LA DEL NUMERO ROMANO.

- Bueno, como sea… (SQUALL SE METE: ESA ES MI FRASE)… hay que movernos para ir a matar a Aeris… digo a los zombis…

- Pos, vamo a matar a todos los bichos, Viteh- dijo Yitan.

-¿Y COMO HAY QUE HACER?- pregunto Tifa.

- Hola, vengo a matar a los zombis… JOJOOOOJO- dijo Garnet.

Y asi comienza la historia… ODA A ALEJO & VALENTINA.

- a no, eso si que no, di mae, quítame esta mierda de emoticonpersonalidad ¬¬

HASTA LA PROXIMO.

- QUE ME LA QUÍTES XO

Y vieron... Aeris no murio (aun)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota: espero que les guste este capitulo. CIAO


	5. Una mala Jugada de Squall

5- UNA MALA JUGADA DE SQUALL.

- No lo permitiré… esas cosas… ESAS COSAS.

- … (Cloud ya perdió el juicio)… vamos, esos bichos no podrán tocarme.

Zell levanto sus puños y se preparo para combatir, el y Cloud estaban aterrorizados, su escondite era una oscura bodega en donde se escuchaban chirridos y extraños sonidos de dolor y sufrimiento, este lugar era sin duda alguna el infierno.

- O no, aquí viene- grito Cloud mientras sacaba su espada.

- VOY A DESTROZARTE A GOLPES.

_- SI YO NO TE VUELVO A VER… HIC… YO NO SE LO QUE VOY A HACER… HIP_

Un monstruo con cabeza de pirámide, con su cuerpo cubierto de sangre y una espada tan grande como la de Cloud, se dirigía justo hacia el dúo en problemas… con Squall cantando ebrio en su hombro.

- ¿Cómo carajos le hiso Squall para…?

- El… no lo se… pero desde que lo conozco se a llevado bien con los demonios infernales, con los monstruos, con los que participan en sectas satánicas y con las brujas…

- ESH QUE NO ME GUSHTAN LASH RRUUUUUUUUUBIAAS… JEJEJE, CANTA AMIGUITO NICOYANO CON CABEZA DE PIRRAMIDE…HIC...

- …

- …

Cloud y Zell se detuvieron por unos minutos mientras unas gotas bajaban por sus cabezas… y pasado el tiempo…

- LATIGO OMNI

- MI ULTIMO CIELO

El monstruo sale volando.

- Bueno… creo que le quitamos su cuchillo… volvamos a la casa.

-Bien, digo debe valer algo.

_- ¿A QUIEN LE IMPORTA LO QUE YO HAGA?…HIC… ¿A QUIEN LE IMPORTA LO QUE YO DIGA?… HIP… NUNCA… CAMBIARE… HIC_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En ciudad Racoon:

Los zombis perseguían a nuestros héroes por toda la ciudad y las cosas iban empeorando, según el gobierno de los Estado Unidos de América, una bomba de Hidrogeno les iba estallar en la cara si no corrian lejos de esa ciudad.

- Vamos Jitan, tienes que correr- grito Tifa.

- NO PUEDO, MI CABEZA SE QUEDO ATASCADA EN LA VENTANA POR LA QUE SALTAMOS.

- Mierda, bien, Garnet como le hiciste para saltar fuera… ¿Garnet?

Un helicóptero con el sello real de Alexandria sobre vuela la ciudad.

- Pos o sea, no esperaran que una chica de la familia real vaya a un lugar tan peligroso.

- No…- dijo una voz escalofriante y monstruosa- JAJAJA… STARS… JAJAJA

- … Glup…

- STARS

- No mirare hacia atrás… No mirare hacia atrás…

- ¡S.T.A.R.S!

- ¡MAMI!

De vuelto con Jitan y Tifa.

- Maldición, bueno… necesitamos algo para sacar tu gigantesca cabeza de ese lugar.

- Bien, pero hazlo rápido.

Tifa entra a un edificio y saca mantequilla, sale del mismo y lo unta en la cabezota de Jitan.

- No sale.

- Bien… voy por el resto.

Entra de nuevo y saca helado y mantequilla de maní. Se la vuelve a untar.

- Nada.

- Grrr

Entra otra vez y saca jalea de fresa y mostaza y salsa BBQ.

- Diablos no sale con nada.

- Bien, iré a buscar algo con salga, tu espera aquí

Tifa se va y de repente se olle el gemido de un zombi acercándose.

- ¿Tifa?

- CESOS

- ¡TIFA!

- CESOS

- ¡MAMÁ!

Un hombre en calzones sale de la nada y le apea la cabeza a el zombi de un solo golpe, con el una monita.

- Hola, hijo, yo liberar, YO SER TARZAN.

- UUUUU

- …

- Ella ser tu madre, Chita, mi fiel mona.

- Pero… ¿chita no es hombre?

- ... NO FALTAR RESPETO A MADRE.

- NO FALTAR EL RESPETO A VIEJOS.

- … ZOMBIS, COMANSE MI CEREBRO PERO YA.

Tarzan saca a Jitan de la ciudad y pasa por Tifa (la cual llevaba grasa para cocinar)

- ES QUE NO ME QUERIAS SALVAR, ME QUERIAS COCINAR.

- … ¿yo¿como se te ocurre?

- …

- Bueno, encontré una muestra del virus T¿pero…?

- ¿si?

- ¿Y la bomba de hidrogeno?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso en Hogwarts.

Vivi entra en la sala común de Grifindor, todos lo miran de reojo… y de repente todas las chicas saltan sobre el.

- ¡¡¡HAY MIRA QUE LINDO ES!!!

- ¡Es tan tierno que podría comérmelo!

Vivi intenta salir de la muchedumbre y llega a caerse justo a los pies de los gemelos Weasley, George y… como se llame.

- ¡Hey, tu maldito fenómeno!

-Te atreviste a tocarle el pie a mi hermano. TE VAMOS A PATEAR EL CULO.

- Ejem…

- ¡¿Qué?!...- Rinoa y Aeris ya tenían sus armas listas para partir cráneos- … ¡disculpa buen amigo, no fue nuestra intención!

- ¡Silencio mortales!- grito Vivi- ¿Dónde esta Potter?

- ¿Ese perdedor?

- Esta en el baño, Draco le esta metiendo la cabeza en el inodoro… jejeje, fracasado.

- Bien…

Vivi entra al baño de hombres y deja a Rinoa y Aeris detrás.

- ¿tú entrarías al baño de hombres?

- Nop, mucho menos de al de preadolescentes… GUACALA.

Una vez dentro del baño, se escuchan los ruidos de tortura de un pobre niño todo golpeado y con su cabeza llena de orina.

- JAJAJA, eres patético Potter.

- ¡POR…(puaj)… SOY UN MALDITO ACTOR, HARRY POTTER NO EXISTE!- vuelven a meterle la cabeza en el escusado.

- Draco Malfoy…

- Si… O NO- Draco se arrodilla ante Vivi.

- … (al fin alguien reconoce al maestro de Voldemort)

- Este muñeco esta pisando una moneda- Malfoy patea a Vivi y lo manda hacia un retrete usado por Neveille.

- UFFF, no debí comer el especial de Repollo con frijoles y creo que lo peor fue cuando confundí la leche del desayuno con Leche Magnesia… PERO DESPUES DE ESA BUENA $&/ ME SIENTO MEJOR.

- …(esto no me va a gustar)- dijo Vivi que cayo directo en el retrete y Neveille que jalo la cadena lo envió a por las tuberías del colegio hasta una fuente fuera del colegio en donde…

- Hermione, te amo- dijo Ron.

- Yo también, aunque seas amigo del fracasado de Potter.

- ¡bésame!

- ¡Así lo hare amado!

Justo cuando se iban a dar un beso apacionado, Vivi sale por la fuente y llena a Ron de aguas negras.

- … ¡¿O PERO QUE CARAJOS?!

- ¡esto… ESTO ES MIERD…!

- AAAAAAAAA- grito Hermione- ¡te odio Ron Weasley, espero que te mueras y no te vuelva a ver!- dijo mientras corria llorando.

- … me voy a suicidar… no vale la pena vivir así, sin mi amada.

Vivi se recupera y a los cinco minutos del mismo camino, oliendo aun peor que el, sale Harry Potter, lleno de manchas cafes y negras.

- Hola… (puaj) muñeco.

- … Hola, Potter.

- Que necios….SOY DANIEL RADCLIF… ¿se escribe así?... bueno, soy ese actor.

- … pero entonces… ¿a quien mate en Londres?

- Sabes, estoy cansado de ser un perdedor… todos me maltratan, mi único amigo se suicido, Draco me golpea…ODIO SER HARRY POTTER.

- Calmate Zoofilico…

- ¿zoo…? VISTE EQUUS (una obra de teatro sobre un joven que esta obsesionado con los caballos… y pierde su virginidad en un establo… esto es verídico, el tal Radclif salió en esa obra)

- …por desgracia… si

- Muy bien, ten, eres mi mejor amigo, te regalo mi varita.

- ¡Muy bien vámonos!- grito Rinoa.

- ¡Pero aun no lo e …!

- ¡TE ATREVES A DESAFIARME!

- …(glup) no…

- Bien…

Rinoa se va de la escuela de magia, mientras tanto Aeris…

- Que lugar tan bello, me podría quedar aquí por siempre y ser feliz, sin preocuparme por morir…ahhh- suspira en alivio- … ¿que raro, el sol se puso negro?

- No es el sol… es un tipo de cabello purpura con una bomba atómica en sus manos.- dijo Ron con una soga sobre su cuello.

- … esto me tenia que pasar a mi… ¿no?

Sefirot vuela por los aires y lanza una capsula gigante que produce una explosión termonuclear que deja todo echo polvo. QUE INCREIBLE ENTRADA.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso en la casa todos habían entregado lo que habían conseguido. La muestra del virus, el cuchillo gigante y la varita de Harry Potter (los cuales vendieron en el mercado negro por una suma gigantesca) ahora podrían construir la casa de nuevo y para celebrarlo empezaron una fiesta:

- MUY BIEN, HORA DE LA PARRANDA- grito Jitan mientras se ponía un sombrero de mexicano.

- Yo no celebro con la prole- dijo Garnet que se retiro a su cuarto.

- Amargada…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garnet entra al confesionario:

No es mi culpa que todos "esos" sean plebeyos, OK, ellos nacieron bajo circunstancias adversas a las mias, OK, pos, O SEA, yo soy R-E-I-N-A como la Leticia- un español entra al cuarto y le dice al oído- … aja, mmm¿La Leticia esa no es reina?... a bueno, de todos modos, SOY UNA REINA Y LA PLEBE ME DEBE SERVIR A MI.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De vuelta en la fiesta, Cloud, Squall y Jitan estaban sentados en una mesa mientras Zell y Tifa se peleaban por el ultimo pan de ajo.

- Viejo, esto es aburrido.

- Cierto…- dijo Jitan.

- Como sea…

- Hey, menos mal que soy sexy.

- Yo soy mas sexy.

- …

- Cloud es el mas sexy- se dijo a si mismo apuntándose con el dedo índice.

- No, JITAN.

- Cloud, eres un rubiecito

- TU TAMBIEN.

- PERO YO TENGO COLA.

- Hola chicos que discuten- dijo Vivi.

- ¿queremos saber quien es mas sexy?

- Jitan el guapote o Cloud el cuadriculado

- Cloud, el es un todo un hombre- grito Tifa desde la mesa sin quitarle la mirada al pan de ajo- ríndete es mio.

- No, es Jitan, su cola es especial.

- ES VAAN- grito Ashe.

- …

- ¿Quien diablos eres tú?

- Soy de Final Fantasy 12, pero nadie le intereso ese juego.

- ES CLOUD- grito Freya desde algún palacio en Alexandria.

- TRAIDORA.

- ES JITAN- grito Selphie que apareció de la nada.

- ES JITAN- grito Yuffie que golpeo a Selphie con una sarten gigante.

- ¿POR QUE ME GOLPEAS IDIOTA?

- ES CLOUD- respondió Aeris que llego calcinada, casi como un esqueleto.

- ES CLOUD- grito Quistis que le latigueo la cara a Aeris.

- No… ninguno de los dos- dijo Rinoa.

Musica de tango se escucha por todo el salón.

- Es Squall.

- Ese antipatico remedo de anticristo- dijo Garnet.

- Garnet…

Una luz dislumbra el escenario.

- …nunca juzgues…

Zell empieza a tocar su guitarra y…

- … a un libro por su portada- Squall entra con uno de esos trajecitos de baile.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- todos se rien.

- CALLENSE O LOS MATARE MIENTRAS DUERMEN.

Squall sujeta a Rinoa y empieza a bailar tango como un grande haciendo que todos cierren el pico.

- En los bailes, el hombre es el que guía, la mujer debe confiar en el hombre… jeje, plenamente- dijo el atrevido muy despacio y poniendo cara linda, por unos minutos parecía que salian estrellas de sus rostros.

- SI EL ES MUY SEXY.

- …

- …

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jitan y Cloud en el confesionario:

- Si ese maldito cree que nos va quitar a nuestras chicas, YA LO VERA.

- Así es, PODER DE LOS GEMELOS FANTASTICOS ACTIVENSE

- En forma de un Leon.

- En forma de un gigante de hielo.

- Los dos se transforman pero…

- Arg, me cabeza no me deja moverme.

- JAJAJA- le cae un relámpago encima- … maldito pelo para rayos…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ese es mi pan con AJO- dijo Tifa.

- Peleare por el… y lo sabes- dijo Zell.

- …

- …

Los 2 sujetan el pan al mismo tiempo.

- No sabes con quien te metes, tonto.

- ¿En serio?

De inmediato Tifa, patea la mesa, pero Zell la sujeta con una mano y la vuelve a acomodar.

- La verdad es… tu eres la que no sabe con quien se mete.

Tifa salta hacia atrás y lanza el pan por los aires. Zell pega un salta e intenta sostenerlo con su boca, pero Tifa salta e inicia una lucha a golpes y patadas con Zell. Zell bloquea un derechaso y una patada, agarra a Tifa del pelo, le da mil vueltas y la lanza contra la pared, busca el pan que a quedado cerca del confesionario. Tifa lo intercepta con un "upercut" y le bota algunos dientes. Zell se repone y golpea el suelo, del golpe sale una rajada que tira fuego en contra de la pobre chica. Tifa se aleja de las llamas y Zell corre por el pan, pero Tifa corre hacia Zell.

- ULTIMO CIELO

Golpea a Zell y le reduce el HP a 1.

- AUCH- se pone de pie- SE ACABO, MI ULTIMO CIELO.

- COPION- Zell golpea a Tifa y le deja 1 de HP

- Acabare contigo copion.

- Callate, tu nunca podrías conmigo

- YA VE….

Cloud sale del confesionario y pisa el pan.

- …

- …

- O PAN DE AJO- lo recoge de su zapato y se lo come- ¿Qué?

- …

- …

- ¿pasa algo?

- MI ULTIMO CIELO

- ULTIMO CIELO.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota: que harán Cloud y Jitan ahora que saben que Squall es el mas sexy. JOJOJO, ya verán.


End file.
